Strange New Worlds/Roleplay
RP Idea by: Ftag Info When Nin returned the adventurers from Steampunk Hyrule, he accidentally dropped them on Planet Popstar instead. The heroes have no idea what is going on, but Kirby and friends appear to need their help. However, as all Kirby can say is 'hi', and Dedede is in his castle, it will take some time... RP Characters Kirby (Icewish) Lucario (Icewish) Heep (night) Mhairie (night) Ike (night) Marth (night) N (Ftag) King Dedede (Ftag) Edme (Edme) Abban (Edme) Kayle (Frost) Acro (Johnson ace) In Popstar.... Lucario was visiting her friend Kirby. Icewish ♥ 02:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede lounged in his castle. Suddenly, a Waddle Dee brought news: A green-haired stranger was at the gates! Dedede turned over and went back to sleep. Ftaghn Talk 02:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Heep was asleep next to a rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme got up, confused, when she saw Heep. "Heep!" She snarled. Abban jumped backward at the sight of his father, his father who had tried to kidnap him. ☆Edme☆ 03:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kirby was eating an apple when he spotted the others. Icewish ♥ 03:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Edme stood in fighting position, while Abban stayed behind her. ☆Edme☆ 03:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Ugh!" said N. He walked away and bumped into Kirby. King Dedede woke up and followed N out the door. Ftaghn Talk 12:53, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Dude, watch were you're going," said Lucario, angrily, as she helped Kirby up. Icewish ♥ 15:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Where is this?" N asked. King Dedede harumphed and dragged the three of them to his castle to give an explanation via pictures. Ftaghn Talk 15:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, um, I have to get home before dinner, so bye," said Lucario as she walked out of the castle. Icewish ♥ 15:36, February 3, 2013 (UTC) King Dedede made hand motions and then showed a picture of Zero to the group. Ftaghn Talk 15:42, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Kayle, got up off the grass and saw the others go in the castle. She followed, very ''confused. 21:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Who's that?" N asked. "This is Zero," replied the King. "He lives on Dark Star, and controls all the dark matter." Ftaghn Talk 21:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Abban went to hide, and went behind Kayle. ☆Edme☆ 23:47, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Heep woke up from his nap and saw Abban.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:05, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edme stood and slowly walked up to Heep. ☆Edme☆ 02:23, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "hello edme"Heep said calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:24, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Heep." said Edme. ☆Edme☆ 02:29, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Zero plans to infest Shiver Star, Rock Star, Aqua Star, and Popstar with Dark Matter. We cannot let this occur, as it will sap your world of energy as well." Ftaghn Talk 02:28, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "how have you been? i see abban is with you"Heep said to edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Kayle ignored Heep and Edme, "So we saved the world from some dragons controlling the seasons, a huge water monster, and now there's another monster that controls dark matter? Have you guys been saving the world this often, and ''nobody even noticies?" 03:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "Great, helping others save worlds, and yes, Abban is with me, and you are not laying a paw on him. And I swear to Lupus, if you do, I will tear you tail out!" Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 04:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) "What's up with you?" N was shocked by the usually mellow Edme. Ftaghn Talk 22:08, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Edme ignored N. Abban stayed behind the group. ☆Edme☆ 01:07, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked between the two, "Did something happen between the two of you?" 04:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) "No, I just-" "Enough banter," interjected Dedede. "We must go to Aqua Star!" and with that the group teleported. Ftaghn Talk 20:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Edme's eye widened when she realized they were on another planet. ☆Edme☆ 22:35, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Kaykle looked around. "That was a little, anticlimatic. Cool though!" 01:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Dedede led the group to an underwater cave. "Hold your breath!" Ftaghn Talk 02:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Kirby didn't understand and Lucario couldn't swim. Icewish ♥ 03:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) "you will do no such of a thing"Heep said to Edme.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dedede tossed a scuba suit to Lucario and gave Kirby goggles. Ftaghn Talk 21:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked confused as well, "How long do we need to hold our breath for? This whole planet is practically made of water! I'm pretty sure normal humans can't hold their breath that long." She looked at the water, "I'll try if you want me too though." 23:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Kirby ate the goggles and jumped in the water. "You can take my scuba suite," said Lucario to Kayle. "I'm not getting in that water, I'll die." Icewish ♥ 23:21, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Dedede became upset and enchanted the humans with Waterbreathing until they went offworld. (The King dosen't talk much, he only does it when absolutely necessary) Ftaghn Talk 02:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Edme kept her gaze on Heep. ☆Edme☆ 20:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kayle looked between Edme and Heep, not knowing what was going on between them. Knowing that they needed to get a move one, she hopped in the cave without worrying too much about it. 22:30, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Heep just walked away as Mhairie went up to Edme "hiya Edme how are you?"She asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:38, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Kirby swam after Kayle. Icewish ♥ 00:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Heep stood beside Abban "how have you been all this time? good i suppose"he said calmly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Step away from him!" Edme snapped. ☆Edme☆ 21:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Kayle poked her head above water. "Come on! Dark Matter doesn't sound all that good, so I'm pretty sure we need to stop it." 03:36, February 10, 2013 (UTC) A Dark Matter monster erupted from the earth, with many smaller monsters accompanying it. Dedede hit it with his hammer. Ftaghn Talk 14:10, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Deep below in a deep sea trench on Aqua star, Acro the whale awoke from her slumber. She heard rumbles from on the surface. She decided to investigate the strange going ons. She sniffed the sea plants on the sea bed. It smelt suspicious. And at that Acro came to that conclusion. "Dark matter!" she thought. She was not sure where it came from or who distrubuted it so she continued to search for the source. Johnson ace 19:37 , Febuary 11,2013 Category:Roleplay